The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave shielding member installed so as to cover electronic components to shield an electromagnetic wave. The present invention also relates to a recording apparatus such as a facsimile machine and a printer, in which a circuit board constituting a control section is covered with such a shielding member.
Heretofore, in order to cut an electromagnetic wave irradiated from electronic components such as an IC, a LSI, and a transistor or an electromagnetic wave incident from the outside into the electronic components, it is performed that a circuit board is covered with an electromagnetic wave shielding member.
As one of the recording apparatus, there is a printer, which comprises a carriage including a recording head for performing printing on print paper, and provided so that it can reciprocate in a main scanning direction; a carriage guide shaft which guides the carriage in the main scanning direction; and a frame member which forms a plane parallel with the carriage guide shaft and forms a base body of the printer. In such the printer, a circuit board constituting a control section is arranged along a horizontal face located at the bottom of the apparatus, or arranged along the frame member. Therefore, it is important to reduce the space around the circuit board.
Therefore, in such a printer, it is not easy to cover the electronic components with the electromagnetic wave shielding member and further to install a heat release fin or a cooling fan with the electronic components in order to release heat generated from the electronic components to the outside. In result, there is a problem that free arrangement of the circuit board is difficult.